Growing up without a father
by ElfPixie
Summary: Just my veiws on what Goten was thinking through out his life when his father wasn't there.


(A/N: I do not own any DBZ/GT characters. But I am going to steal Goten!)   
  
  
  
~Growing up with out a father~   
  
  
  
Son Goku. I don't even consider myself his son. My father died when I was still in my mother's womb. He didn't want to come back, after he found out that he could have been revived. He had a somewhat good reason I guess, he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. But I know my mother suffered after he died and so did I.   
  
~   
  
"Okaa-san!!" Yelled a little a little dark haired boy.  
"Yes, Goten what is it honey?" Chi-chi asked her 5year-old  
"Where is Daddy?" Chi-chi sighed at her youngest sons question. He had asked her this 5 times a day, everyday. Of course he had the right to know, so she had given him the same response everyday.   
  
"Honey I've told you this before, daddy is in heaven watching down on you." She said with a smile as Goten walked away with a frown.  
  
~  
  
I had grown up knowing my father loved me, but not know why he wouldn't come to see me. I cried almost every night wanting him to come home. Then I finally met him for the first time, when I was seven. Yes, seven I didn't meet my father until I was then, and the only reason he even came back was for some tournament. I don't even think he knew I was alive.  
  
~   
  
"Goten, this is your daddy remember we've talked about him before?" Chi-chi said as she kneeled down in front of her seven-year-old son. Goten looked to where his mother's finger was pointing, to stare at the big man with the silliest smile on his face.   
  
"Hey Goten! I'm your daddy!" The big man said happily to his quite skeptical son. Goten back away for a second then put a big smile and ran to his father.   
  
"Daddy!" He yelled happily as the big man pick him up and hugged him.  
  
~  
  
To tell you the truth the first time I saw him, I was afraid. He was so big. But I knew he had a soft heart. Now do not get me wrong he was great to me while he was around, the thing is that he wasn't really around enough to be a role model or mentor to me. He left again during the tournament, and I didn't see him for a while after that, until Trunks and I had to fight Majin Buu. That was one of the greatest times in my life, and it really had nothing to do with him.  
  
~   
  
"Ready Goten?" Goku said to his 15-year-old son, as they were getting ready to fight.   
  
"Sure whatever dad." A not to thrilled Goten said.   
  
"KAMEHA- Hey Pan!" Goku yelled as he stopped the blast while his granddaughter few in front of him   
  
"Hi! Can I train too?!"   
  
~  
  
Dad stayed around until I was fifteen. To try to train me I wasn't to enthusiastic about fighting then I was just a lazy kid who want to do nothing but watch T.V. and date girls. My father and me could never relate, although mirror images of each other we were totally different. Course since I wasn't that interested in fighting Pan took my place.  
  
~   
  
"I'm leaving to train Ubuu in his village." Goku said do his wife, kids, and friends.   
  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled after her retreating husband.   
  
"Son-kun wait!" Bulma yelled after her best friend of over 30 years. While his youngest son just sat in the room and stared at his weeping mother.   
  
~  
  
I hated him so much after that! He left my mom and me for the second time, just 'cause he wanted to go train some kid he had just met. Well he didn't come back till a few more years later. Everyone was excited to see him except for me. I was still mad at him for leaving us. Of course I put on a show in front of everyone I didn't want them to know   
I hated my own father. Especially if my father was the almighty Son Goku. We had a couple battles soon after he came back. Him, Pan, and Trunks, all went in search of the 'Black Star Drangonballs'. That was going to be the one time I could have spent with my father but my conceited little niece felt that she needed to take off before I got in the   
spaceship. Oh did I tell you that during all of this my father got wished back into a kid? So there went my time with my father, as soon as they got back, we had another battle our final battle. Against Evil Shenlong, after we tried to wish all of our friends back, Shenlong told father that he had to go with him to wish anyone back. After that we   
never saw him again. I sit here now with my little son in my hands and think about how I would never do anything to harm him or my wife, I always want to be there for both of them. I want to be a great father and husband to them.  
  
"Goten time to eat!" My wife yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming Bura!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I will get flames from this just because I said Pan was conceited. Please if you're going to flame don't do it 'cause I hate Pan. I really do think Pan ruined Goten whole part in the show and took his place.   
That's why I dislike her so much. I don not in anyway dislike Goku, but I do resent him for not being with Goten while he was growing up. There are some people who think different I know, but this is just how I feel.   
Also if some of my information was wrong I'm sorry,   
I haven't watched DBZ/GT in a while. Please give me feedback on the fic! 


End file.
